The Life and Times of the Witches of Oz
by LouBird92
Summary: One year since the melting of The Wicked Witch of the West, Glinda refuses to believe that her best friend is dead. She misses her best friend. The life she lives is one of large and fancy things, but never has her life been better than what is was when Elphaba was there to share it with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As Glinda Upland, known as Glinda the Good to her loyal supporters walked through the back gardens of her lavish home in the Emerald City she didn't feel so 'good'. In fact, she felt terrible as she thought about how hard the past year had been. Today was the one year anniversary of her best friends disappearance. She refused to see it as the day the Wicked Witch of the West died as she didn't believe that Elphaba was wicked, nor did she believe that her friend was dead.

Sure, she had been there when the supposed melting had occurred but she was hiding, she didn't actually see it happen nor did she find any remains of clothing except the hat that she gave her as a prank. An item that the 'wicked witch' was never seen without. An item that now resided in Glinda's wardrobe, the only thing that she had of her best friend.

"What am I doing here ET?" Glinda asked her little dog, that really looked like a ball of fur.

"I feel like I'm just drifting through the days little buddy. I miss her smile, I miss her scowl, I miss her moodiness. I just miss her ET."

Glinda found ET six months ago or rather ET found her. Glinda woke up one morning after a rather large storm and found this tiny, shaggy looking dog shivering at her front door trying to keep warm and get dry. Of course she tried to find the owners but no one claimed the little dog so Glinda claimed her as a companion and the two soon became best friends.

The dog heard her human speak and tilted her head to the side to acknowledge her.

"I know you don't know what I'm saying ET but I just wish Elphie would come back to Oz, wherever she is. I just want her back with me, especially now the Wizard has gone, Morrible is dead and I'm in charge. I could help clear her name and we could live happily ever after."

"Lady Glinda, Lady Glinda!" shouted one of the household staff as he came charging down the stairs and towards her in a mad panic.

"What is it, Freidrich?" Glinda replied, a little concerned and what caused this kind of reaction in the man.

"Lady Glinda there is someone here to see you" said Freidrich now slightly out of breath.

"Oh, Freidrich" Glinda sighed "You had me worried for a moment, I thought you were about to tell me something that would cause me concern."

"What is concerning is she wouldn't tell me or anyone else who she is, all she said is that she is an old friend yours and that you would want to see her. I'm sorry if I have done the wrong thing, she was rather insistent on see you today."

"It's perfectly fine, Friedrich. ET and I will be in in a moment. Please show our guest to the sitting room and offer her some refreshments while she waits." Glinda replied remaining quite calm on the outside but inside it was like the beginnings of a Lurlinemas party for kids.

"Certainly, Lady Glinda. I will be most hospitable to our guest." Friedriech replied.

"Thank you Freidrich, you are dismissed." Glinda finished the conversation as he bowed and rushed away to attend to Lady Glinda's guest.

"Could've this really be her ET? Could Elphie really be back after 12 months of nothing? Sweet Lurline I hope it is her" Glinda sighed to her dog as she walked towards the house with her pup trailing close behind.

As Glinda approached the house she took a deep breath to try and calm herself, but it didn't work. The good witch didn't know whether she was excited, nervous, scared of the public reaction or a combination of the three. Glinda knew that she was expected to attend the celebration the Emerald City was holding marking the first anniversary but she didn't want to go, and her will to go was slowly disappearing as she thought about the possible return of her green friend.

"Well, here it goes ET. Are you ready to see who our visitor is? I know I am" Glinda asked the dog, more for her own sake that ET's.

As Glinda opened the back door and approached the sitting room she held her breath and crossed her fingers that her guest was the green girl she missed so dearly. Walking into the room, Glinda released the breath she didn't realise she was holding as she saw a figure wearing dark clothes sitting alone in the sitting room and facing away from the door.

Glinda cleared her throat to announce her arrival and waited for her guest to stand, when she didn't, Glinda slowly approached the figure only to find her guest had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Glinda gasped as she immediately recognised the woman sleeping on the chair in her sitting room, she was right all along. Elphaba is alive, she never perished on that horrid night 12 months ago, it was all a rouse to make Ozians feel safe again and give herself a chance to go into hiding.

"Where has she been all this time ET? Why did she decide to return now? What happened to Fiyero? What has she been doing?" Glinda whispered to her puppy companion in a rush, still not fully believing that her best friend was back.

"Well, there is no point in waking her, she must have needed the sleep. Perhaps we should leave her a note on the table and rest until she wakes" Glinda once again stated to her furry companion as she covered the green woman with a light blanket.

As Glinda walked from the room Freidrich appearered with a rather inquisitive look in his eyes.

"Where is your guest, Lady Glinda? Was she an old friend of yours after all?" he questioned.

"Did you not recognise who she was, Friedrich?" Glinda asked. He had to have known who she was, her green skin visable for the world to see and the Wicked Witch of the West was the only known Ozian to have green skin.

"No, Lady Glinda? Should I have recognised our guest? Oh my, is she someone well known throughout the kingdom?" Friedrich replied with a hint of worry in his voice.

Glinda thought for a moment how she could word the next question but her thoughts were cut off by Freidrich asking questions about her guests whereabouts again.

"She is still in the sitting room, Freidrich, my friend has travelled long distances to be here today and must be exhausted. She is asleep in the chair. I have written her a note to call someone in when she wakes, please let the staff know that as soon as she wakes they are to come and find me."

"Yes, of course, Lady Glinda" Freidrich replied as he bowed and walked away from his boss to inform the staff of Glinda's instructions.

Glinda fled to her bedroom as soon as Freidrich was out of sight with ET on her heels. Once there she pulled her wardrobe to pieces to find her friends hat, the one she never went without after that fateful night at the Wizard's castle that started this horrible domino of events.

She found the hat, laid down on her bed and cried while hugging it. She wasn't sure exactly why she was crying but put it down to the relief of seeing her best friend alive and well, asleep in her sitting room. In that moment, it felt like the weight of Oz had been lifted off her shoulders.

An hour later, Glinda found herself being woken by a soft tap on the door. She quickly ran to the mirror and straightened her dress.

"Lady Glinda" a voice called from outside the door

"Come in" replied Glinda after making sure she there was no sign of her tears from earlier in the evening.

The door opened slowly and Glinda's personal maid hesitantly walked in "Excuse Me, Lady Glinda, I'm sorry to bother you but I was under strict instructions to inform you that your house guest is awake and waiting for you in the sitting room. Freidrich is entertaining her until you get there."

"Thank You, Bridget. You may inform Freidrich that I will be there in a moment."

Glinda quickly rushed around her room like a whirlwind in a storm, all ET could do was sit and watch as her owner went to the bathroom to really wash away the mourning that had already been so hectic and relieve herself, not wanting anything to disturb the next moments with her best friend.

"Come on ET, lets go great our guest" Glinda called to her furry companion as she walked out the bedroom door, through the hall and down the stairs to the main living quarters and sitting room.

"Ackhmm" Glinda cleared her throat when she reached the sitting room doorway which gained the attention of both Freidrich and the green woman sitting next to him. She still couldn't work out why the staff could not recognise her or see her green complexion but that will be a question for later.

Both Friedrich and Elphaba stood tall at the blonde woman's entrance.

"Thank You Freidrich, I appreciate you entertaining my friend, you may go. Please tell the staff we do not wish to be disturb but will call out if we need anything."

"Yes, Lady Glinda. Certainly" the main replied while bowing and walking out of the room.

Once he was gone, so was Lady Glinda. Instead, stood Glinda, the same girl that was at Shiz all those years ago. Standing in front of her green roommate for the first time, however, instead of loathing and hateful words, there was concern and hugs all around.

"Oh, Elphie! You have no idea how much I missed you" Glinda cried as she ran to her friend and practically jumped into her arms.

"You can't have missed me anymore than I missed you, Glinda. I thought about you everyday while I was gone" the tall green woman replied.

"Where have you been? How did you disappear that day at the castle? Where's Fiyero? Why did you come back sooner? What have you been doing all this time? How could you do this without telling me? Why can't my staff see your green skin but I can?"

All these questions came out in a rapid sentence that Elphaba could barely understand but smiled at her blonde roommate. 'Somethings never change' she thought before taking Glinda's hand and sitting down in the chairs across from each other.

"Whoa, slow down there Glin. You're going to give yourself a panic attack or something."

It was that moment that ET decided to make her entrance and bark at the unknown woman, jumping up onto the seat next to her human.

"It's okay, ET, it's okay. She's a friend" Glinda reassured her mini but mighty protector as she patted her on the head. "Elphie is about to tell us the answer to all my questions one at a time and then we will fill in the gaps as to what has happened on this side of Oz since she left."

Elphaba took a deep breathe knowing it would be a long story and some of those questions would be difficult to answer.

"Well, it all started that day you came to see me at Kiamo Ko…" Elphaba began.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, it all started that day you came to see me at Kiamo Ko…" Elphaba began. "You see, Glinda, I received a letter from Fiyero. He came up with a plan, that involved us disappearing the night that Dorothy came to kill me. He believed that she would trust in the rumours about water burning my skin and that enough of it would melt me and used that to our advantage."

 _12 months ago…._

 _"You're the best friend I've ever had Glin, I couldn't stand to see you hurt. You must take the Grimmerie and hide. You must promise not to try and clear my name, they'll just come after you too" Elphaba franticly spoke as she heard the young girl and her companions storm through the castle._

 _"But Elphie, you're the only friend I've had that matters. I don't want to lose you to this, please Elphie, don't go." Glinda cried, feeling more afraid than she ever had throughout her life._

 _"Promise me Glinda, you won't try to clear my name" the green woman insisted as she prepared herself for the battle to come._

 _"I know what I'm doing, trust me" she whispered to her scared friend "we will see each other again. I don't know when, I don't know where but we will. I promise."_

 _Glinda just nodded, it was all she could do without bursting into even more tears "I love you, Elphie. Please remember how much I love you" she whispered as tears ran down her cheeks. Glinda ran to hide in the next room, she could see the shadow of her best friend through the open arch way but no-one could see her._

 _Dorothy and her companions stormed the castle, water in hand, ready to kill the witch with her only known weakness, water. A battle ensued and the water was thrown over the green woman with as much force as the little human had in her._

 _"I'm melting, I'm melting!" cried Elphaba as she disappeared slowly through a trap door in the floor while releasing as much smoke as possible through magic to cover her. The trap door had been there for years, leading into underground tunnels, to be used for sneaking the Vinkin royals out of the Castle if needed._

 _Once completely under the cover of darkness the trap door closed and Elphaba walked through the tunnels to meet her Prince Fiyero at the end of the line. The green woman left her hat and mother's bottle, the two items that meant the most to her, for her best friend to find. In hopes that they would make up for the woman's absence as much as possible until she could return._

Present Day…

Glinda sat and listened to her friend's story and gulped air once she heard the fate of her once true love "Fiyero is still alive?" she questioned.

"Yes, the day I received the letter that I said informed me of his death was a note from him detailing his plan. It said for me to tell anyone I knew that he had passed, instead of the truth. That after the spell I cast from the Grimmerie found him, he became a scarecrow that could no longer feel any pain or have any harm come to him. That way no-one would come looking for us."

"So tell me, Elphie, tell me honestly. Why did you come back?" the small blonde questioned feeling the fire burning in her belly. Knowing that the Prince and Elphaba had been living together, hiding together.

"I have a son" Elphaba stated bluntly. "His name is Liir and he's gorgeous. He's the most beautiful boy I've ever laid eyes on."

Glinda gulped air in shock once again "So you've come to gloat how perfect your life is now that you're away from everyone? A Prince to love and that loves you, a son to said Prince to love and cherish" the blonde fired up. Although, she didn't quite understand why she was so worked up, she should be happy for her friend.

"No, Glin, you don't understand. I've come to tell you because I want you to get to know him. You have always been and always will be such a big part of my life and I want you to be a part of his life too. Fiyero, well, he will never be the same. Over the period of my pregnancy, he grew to resent me after what my spell did to him. He began to realise that my heart didn't belong to him anymore and that he could no longer make me feel like he did the night I conceived my son." By this stage Elphaba had hung her head in shame and started to cry as she told her story, hoping for forgiveness from her friend but knowing it was a big tale to swallow.

Glinda just nodded her head as she thought about all she had been told and this wasn't even the full tale of the past 12 months, it was just the beginning.

After a minute or two of silence and reflecting from both woman, the blonde looked up from the hands fidgeting in her lap to the green woman sitting across from her "I want to meet him. If that's okay with you? I would like to be in his life in whatever way that you choose. I want to be in both of your lives until the day I take my last breath."

The green woman sighed in relief and released the breath of air she was holding in anticipation of her friends answer. "Liir is at the local inn with Fiyero. He requested to not been seen or spoken to and has declared that no matter the outcome once I finish my visit with you today and return to my son, he is leaving to find his own purpose in life. Something I cannot begrudge him after all that he has been through."

Glinda just nodded, still in slight shock as to what she has heard. "Of course you are aware of what today is. I am required to attend the celebration of the Wicked Witch of the West, well… your death…. Tonight. You are welcome to attend to your duties at the inn and then come back here. Don't stay there tonight, bring your son and we will have the guest room adjoined to mine prepared for your visit" Glinda stated with a slight sign of weariness in her voice "I do not want to go tonight, celebrating that event is the last thing I want to be doing. It was the worst night of my life, Elphie. Do you understand that? I hated having to just sit there silently believing that you were being killed in the room next door. However, I'm a public figure now, which comes with unfortunate obligations. We will sort out what we will tell people in the morning but for now, you have business to attend to at the inn and I have to get ready for tonight."

Both woman got up from their positions on their chairs and looked at each other "I'm so glad you're back Elphie" Glinda cried once again as she hugged her best friend.

"And I'm so happy to be back, Glin" Elphaba sighed as she hugged her friend even harder than before.

Once they straightened up, Lady Glinda informed her staff about tonight's plans and had them ready the guest room adjoining to hers at once. Elphaba would be allowed back into the house the moment she return, whether Lady Glinda had returned from the evenings plans or not.

With plans agreed upon and arrangements put in place, Elphaba left to attend to her duties at the inn with her son and Fiyero while Glinda went to her room to prepare for the evening.


End file.
